


Adelfa: Seducción.

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El lenguaje de las flores. [9]
Category: The Authority
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte de mí serie, el lenguaje de las flores. "El asunto es que ellos no son como las parejas regulares."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adelfa: Seducción.

 

Los dos son atractivos, Midnighter lo sabe. Ambos son súper héroes, con músculos fuertes y líneas bien formadas y trabajadas. Ellos están hechos para lo que son. El mundo los necesita fuertes y en forma y ese es el resultado.

 

El asunto es que ellos no son como las parejas regulares.

 

Ni siquiera es sobre ser gay, o la hija adoptaba con poderes apocalípticos o sobre vivir con otros cuatro súper humanos socialmente inestables en una nave interdimensional.

 

No. Es algo completamente diferente.

 

Ellos pueden ser domésticos. Ver capítulos repetidos de Friends y remakes del padre de la novia en la mitad de la noche después de un arduo día de  patear traseros y aplastar cabezas. Es su propio tipo de domesticidad.

 

Cuando Midnighter descansa su cuerpo sobre la espalda del sillón, sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de su esposo y su barbilla en el hueco entre su cuello y sus hombros. Tarareando contenidamente ante el olor a sudor, a calor, un poco de sangre, ese olor que nunca se quita, como a metal por encima de algo que es solo Apolo.

 

Con sus dedos jugueteando con el bello en su pecho. Tirando y estirando, esperando causar aunque sea un poco de dolor. Porque ellos fueron creados para eso y los hábitos son difíciles de olvidar.

 

Cuando ve sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre con el que tiene una hija, escucha los latidos de su corazón y ve las cien formas en que puede matar al titán en sus brazos y salir con vida.

 

Ellos son diferentes al resto de las parejas. De alguna forma. Ese es el punto. Ellos no están hechos para hacer las cosas con normalidad. Ellos hacen las mismas cosas que el resto del mundo, pero de forma diferente.

 

No es raro, entonces. Que se seduzcan entre ellos de forma diferente.

 

Con Apolo es acerca del control, de la sonrisa autosuficiente y la forma en que los ojos de Midnighter arden cuando golpea a alguien. O a algo.

 

Midnighter sabe lo que provoca en Apolo cuando lo hace. Cuando tiene a un monstruo de hombre diez veces más grande que él, tendido el suelo, cuando sus labios se extienden en su rostro, cuando sus dientes parecen ferales y cuando les dice a sus enemigos exactamente como los va a matar antes de hacerlo.

 

Es como un juego previo para los dos.

 

Para Midnighter es la demostración de poder, la moral inexorable y la luz.

 

Es verlo, volar cerca del sol sin quemarse, medio muerto después de una batalla. Pero todavía _vivo._

 

A Midnighter le gustan los hombres y Apolo es exactamente el tipo de hombre que le gusta. Es _el hombre._ Alguien a su nivel.Con quien puede luchar sin matar fácilmente y a quien puede sostener bajo su peso en el la cama sin romperlo, antes de romper la cama.

 

Es verlo luchar, lleno de fuerza y energía y saber que Apolo está seguro, a salvo de él.

 

Es una rara forma de seducción.

 

Fuera de los cánones de belleza. Sin música lenta y ropa provocativa.

Es acerca de fuerza y el calor del momento. Seguridad y necesidad.

 

Pero el asunto es que ellos no son convencionales así que realmente no importa.


End file.
